


Kinktober 2020 works

by TheRogueSully



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Play, Biting, Branding, Choking, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Sex Toys, Slapping, Spanking, Stockings, Teasing, Thighs, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueSully/pseuds/TheRogueSully
Summary: *Characters are aged up, NO MINORS**Some of the nicknames are inspired by Yagami Yato audios**This is my first time writing in a very long time and the very first time writing smut.**I know it's supposed to be a story a day for the month of Oct, but I am currently unable to do this so instead of abandoning this, I will continue, it will just take a bit longer**Thank you for reading!*
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Hatsume Mei, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Gaara (Naruto)/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Kayama Nemuri | Midnight/Reader, Magna Swing/Reader, Nara Shikamaru/Original Female Character(s), Nara Shikamaru/Reader, Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko/Reader, Yami Sukehiro/Reader, Zora Ideale/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953025
Comments: 8
Kudos: 256





	1. Day 1: Handjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *I'm behind a day, I know...Hoping to catch up*

Sitting at the table, across from Gai, who was relaying the details of his latest mission, your mind began to wander elsewhere. Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed Kakashi pretending he wasn't listening, hoping the energetic Jounin would take the hint and leave. You knew, despite how he may act, Kakashi did enjoy his friend's company, but today was your first time alone in weeks when Gai came knocking at your door. You placed a hand on his thigh and began rubbing back and forth with your thumb, absentmindedly. As you moved slightly higher, Kakashi reached down and set his hand on your knee, giving it a slight squeeze. This halted your movements as you looked at him, confused, before turning back to Gai. You grab your cup, sipping your tea as you try to tune in to what the spirited man was saying, not realizing how high your hand had risen on your boyfriend's thigh. You felt him tense, gripping your thigh tighter, as you realized what was going on, moving your hand back down. He visibly relaxes and answers a question from Gai about his latest mission while an idea pops into your head.  
Sliding your hand up his thigh once again, you kept your gaze on the bushy eyebrowed man in front of you, feigning interest in what he was saying. As your fingertips grazed the bulge that was already beginning to form, the silver-haired man tensed. _"Lotus,"_ He hissed out, barely above a whisper, to insure the other man did not hear, _"What are you doing?"_ With a polite smile plastered on your face, you quietly spoke back without turning to him, _"Shh..."_ Your fingers traced the top of his pants, patiently waiting to see what he would do. When he didn't make a move to stop you, you dipped your hand into the waistband, fingers lightly tracing his length. Gently gripping the base, you run your hand up, thumb circling the tip, collecting the pre-cum that had already started to drip. You felt him shudder as his breath hitched. Glancing over, you could see his cheek and the tip of his ears were slightly tinged pink. You took your hand out and pulled down his pants slightly, his cock springing out, fully hard now. You caught his eye and silently brought your thumb, still coated, to your lips and stuck it into your mouth, cleaning it off. Moving your hand back under the table, you begin pumping him at a slow, agonizing pace. Kakashi splayed his hands on the tabletop, a slight groan leaving his lips. "Everything alright, my eternal rival?" Gai asked, pausing his story momentarily.  
"Yeah, 'Kashi, everything alright?" You looked at him, wide-eyed, with an innocent expression on your face as you continued to stroke his cock under the table.  
"A-ah, yeah. I just can't believe that last thing you said."  
Gai's eyes narrowed on the masked man, "Oh, so you **don't** believe I could win? Well, you name the next challenge, and I'll win! Without a doubt!"  
"...Okay," Kakashi replied, "I made the pot of tea we just finished. Everything is still out in the kitchen, so I challenge you to make a better pot. If you can, that is."  
Immediately jumping up from the table, Gai grabs the tea-pot from the table and rushes to the kitchen. "Oh, just you wait, Kakashi. Soon I'll be ahead one more win!"  
The man you've been mercilessly teasing turns to you, "Well, Lotus, are you going to finish this or not?" You smirk, lick your hand, and begin working his cock at a much quicker pace than before. His hand comes up to his masked mouth, muffling his moans, as to not alert the man in the next room. "Lotus," He moaned as you brought your lips close to his ear, whispering, _"That's right, baby, cum for me."_ "Y/N," he lets out another moan into his hand, this one louder and longer than the others as he cums. He presses his head closer to you, body shaking as you continue to work him through his orgasm. After fixing his pants, you notice some of him on your hand and you, once more, bring your hand to your lips, cleaning him off of you. _"You're not playing fair, Lotus,"_ he whispers as the other man returns to the table.


	2. Kinktober Day 2: Branding (Dabi/Fem! Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Soft-Dom Dabi*
> 
> *Characters are aged up, NO MINORS*  
> *Some of the nicknames are inspired by Yagami Yato audios*  
> *I started a day late, so right now I am a day behind. I'm hoping to eventually catch up.*

Dabi enjoyed coming to the bar, simply enjoying observing you work, seeing you interact with people. With you, he never had to worry about missions, heroes, villains, or any of that shit; you didn't care about any of it, you cared about him. You were kind, and he had no idea what you saw in him. He felt it was selfish to keep you when you probably deserved better, but then again, Dabi was a selfish man.

Your eyes lit up as you noticed him at his usual spot at the end of the bar, giving him a loving smile, a smile that never ceased to take his breath away. As you were making your way to him, however, a hand grabbed your arm, pulling you and your attention away. The man behind the bar with you was new, and his eyes kept darting to Dabi as he spoke with you, seemingly concerned and not listening to a word you said. You freed your arm from his grasp, visibly annoyed, and walked towards the scarred man without another word. As you got to him, your smile returned, and you leaned across the bar to kiss him on the cheek. "I'm glad you're here."  
He looked over to your co-worker, who had an indignant, and slightly disgusted, look on his face. He cocked an eyebrow at the man, then grabbed the back of your head and pulled you in for a searing kiss. "I missed you, Mouse."  
As he pulled away, you blushed, giggling slightly. "Jealous, are we?" Dabi's eye bore into you as you turn and return to work.

Through-out the night, he noticed how your co-worker would try to get close to or touch you while speaking. It made him think, no one would bat an eye if you and this guy walked around together. If you were with someone like that, someone 'normal', who wasn't a villain, you could have a regular life. Average dates that didn't have to be in secret, a stupid wedding, maybe even raising a couple of brats... _'No,'_ he shook his head, clearing it of these thoughts, _'We're not thinking about this shit.'_ Downing the last of his drink, he looked up and noticed it was closing time, and you were urging your co-worker to leave. "My boyfriend's taking me home after I close up, everything's fine. Go ahead and go home."  
He walked past Dabi to the door, scoffing as he shut the door behind himself. Dabi got up and locked the door as you let out an aggravated groan. " **GOD** that guy could not take a hint! All night he kept hitting on me, insisting that there was no way you were my boyfriend. Idiot."  
"Let's just clean up so you can be done for the night."

Just as you finished wiping down the bar, two arms trapped you between it and the tall, lean body pressed against your back. You felt his hot breath in your ear as you let your head fall back, arms coming up to circle his neck. Gripping your jaw, he placed kisses to your temple, to your cheek, and to your neck before his tongue circled your ear, and he bit down on the lobe. He breathed in your ear, _"No one gets to touch you but me, Little Mouse. You're MINE, do you understand?"_ You nodded vigorously in response. He spun you roughly to face him, once again capturing your jaw in his hand and forcing you to meet his gaze. "I can't hear you. I said, do you understand?" He said, more forcefully.  
"Yes," you replied, a soft smile on your lips, "I'm yours, Dabi, only yours."  
He captured your lips in a bruising kiss, putting all the things he refused to say to you in it, a small part of him hoping you understood. You grab hold of his shirt and yank him closer to your body as heat began to pool in your belly. He pushed your legs apart with his knee, pressing it between your legs, forcing a moan out of you. Dabi took this opportunity to claim your mouth with his tongue once more. As you pulled away, you bit down on his lip. Reaching down, you palm his already prominent bulge, eliciting a groan as he bucked his hips slightly before pulling away completely.

He unbuckled and pulled down your pants, throwing them across the room, next was your shirt, then helps you up unto the bar. You're on your back, legs splayed open for him. Dabi reaches up and thumbs your nipples through your bra. "How much do you like this bra?"  
"Don't you think burning it, asshole!" You chuckle, removing it before he has a chance to destroy it. He sucks one nipple into his mouth, rolling the other between his two fingers. Releasing it from his mouth with a pop, he begins kissing his way down your stomach. He rubs his thumb up your slit through your panties, "Fuck, Mouse, already so wet." You feel his hot breath on you as he mouths you through the thin fabric, a shocked gasp leaving your lips as you instinctually try to close your legs. "I don't think so," Dabi rasped, forcing them back open, fingers toying with your clothed slit again. Suddenly he rips the fabric off of you, destroying it.  
"Fucking seriously, Dabi?" The man simply shrugs as he pushes one finger inside you, "They were in the way of this pretty little cunt of yours." He pumps his finger in and out of you a few times, watching your arousal pooling. You let out a moan as you feel him push another finger in. "You hear that, baby? God, I love that sound," he groaned as the squelching noise filled the room. "Nnngh, Dabi, please," you moaned, squirming on the bar.  
"Please what? You need to tell me what it is you want, Mouse," as he picks up his pace, thumb beginning to rub circles on your clit.  
"Just fuck me already!"

He pulls away, chuckling, he drops his pants, cock springing free. He places it against your core, rubbing it up and down, letting the piercings rub against your clit as you mewl. "You didn't ask very nicely, my Little Mouse, now did you?"

"Please, Dabi, please. I need you to fuck me, make me feel good. _Please!_ I- **Gah**!" You're cut off as he thrusts in you, completely sheathing himself. His head falls back as he grips your hips, needily pulling you closer. "Shit!" He hisses out, "You feel amazing, Baby." He throws pushes your legs open wider, knees pressed up, giving him a full view as he pounded into you. "I love watching my cock stretch out that tight pussy of yours."

You could feel the coil in your belly already wrapping tighter as you climbed closer to your orgasm. "Dabi...I want you to make me yours," you moaned out.  
"Heh, thought that was what I was doing."  
"No. I mean, I want you to _really_ make me yours. I want you to mark me. Permanently." His eyes widen a bit, and he hesitates slightly. "Mouse, I don't think you mean that."  
"But I do! I'm yours. Forever. I want everyone to know who I belong to!" You're staring into his eyes, "If you don't want me forever, that's fine. But if you do..."  
Dabi is staring back at you, a look in his eyes that was only ever reserved for you, his pace slowed, but not stopped. He places his hand over your heart, _"This is really what you want? Me? Forever?"_  
Nodding, you whisper back, not breaking eye contact, _"Yes."_  
You feel his hand start to heat up, burning your flesh as he picked up the pace of his thrusts again. Tears began to sting your eyes, and suddenly, that coil snapped. You screamed out his name as you came, body shuddering as you soaked his lower half. With your walls clenching him so tightly, it became impossible to hold back, and, with your name on his lips as a loud moan, he shot ropes of hot cum in you, falling forward a bit.  
As he caught his breath, he placed a sweet kiss on your lips as he chuckled, looking down at the mark he left on you. "What?" You asked, tracing the handprint, gingerly.  
"So you thought me being balls deep in you was the best time to ask that question? Well, you're stuck with me now."


	3. Kinktober 2020 Day 3: Spanking (Gaara/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *GN Reader*  
> *SubGaara?*  
> *Slight praise kink*  
> *Spanking*
> 
> *Characters are aged up, NO MINORS*  
> *Some of the nicknames are inspired by Yagami Yato audios*  
> *I started a day late, so right now I am a day behind. I'm hoping to eventually catch up.*

Arriving at Gaara's door in the middle of the night, you didn't hesitate to let yourself in as it had become a regular thing for you to stay with the young Kazekage when visiting Suna. Kicking off your shoes at the door and finding yourself in complete darkness, however, was slightly unusual as he was usually still up, working late into the night. Assuming that he stayed at his office, you shrugged off your coat, placing it, along with your weapons and Leaf headband, on the counter. Walking towards the bedroom, you're lost in thought worrying about Gaara; has he been sleeping enough, is he eating enough, is...  
_'Hmm?'  
_Your thoughts are interrupted as you step on something right outside the bedroom door. Leaning down to pick it up, you recognize it as the Kazekage's robe. "What's this doing here?" You mutter to yourself as you open the bedroom door, stepping inside, eyes widening at the sight before you.  
  


Gaara was laid out on the bed, shirt off, pants pulled down, cock in his hand. He hadn't heard you open the door over his pants and groans. _"Y/N..."_ He moaned out as he worked himself, hand twisting as he pumped his length, body writhing. You stood silently at the door, admiring just how pretty he looked. His skin was flushed a light pink, sweating, with one hand fisting the sheets tightly. "That's right, my love. Make me cum, _please_ ," He panted, eyes shut tight as his hips began to buck into his hand, increasing his pace. You could tell he was getting close, the realization causing heat to begin to pool between your legs. "Well, what do we have here?" You ask, opening the door wider and walking in the room as his eyes sprung open, "I wasn't gone that long, but look how needy you've become."  
  


"My love, I-I didn't know you were back," he stuttered, sitting up, attempting to pull his pants back up.  
"Leave them off." Swallowing hard, his eyes met yours, "M-my love?" You saunter towards the bed, "I said: Leave. Them. Off. _Lord Kazekage_." The use of his title coming from your lips, making him shudder slightly, as he pulled his pants back down, reaching once more for his length. "No. You aren't going to touch yourself. I have something else in mind," you say as you begin undressing. He watched, eyes wide, wondering where this more dominant side of you had come from, as you sat on the bed and motion for him to come closer. You placed a sweet, tender kiss on his lips. "I'd like to try something," you said, a slight blush dusting your cheeks.  
"Anything for you," he murmurs, placing his forehead against yours.  
"Sit back on your knees," as he complies, you move behind him, reaching around to grasp his weeping cock. He lets out a low, throaty groan as you begin to slowly work him, "I'm not going to last long if you keep that up, Love," as his head fell back.  
_"Oh, I really wouldn't worry about that,"_ you whispered in his ear as you released him, gently pushing him onto his hands and knees.

  
His breathing was ragged as you slightly scraped your nails up and down his back, "Do you know how beautiful you are, Gaara? So breathtaking," You cooed, "So good for me like this."  
"But," you said, grabbing ahold of his ass cheek, causing the man to gasp slightly, "You were touching something that belongs to **me**." You rear-back, and he feels the sting as you bring your hand back to connect, a surprised noise escaping his lips. You rub soothing circles on his ass, skin already reddening.  
He feels another sting on the other cheek, and he swallows the groan that threatens to spill out. He glances down at his painfully hard cock, pre-cum leaking so much now that it's begun to pool on the sheets below him. The red-head moves to his elbows as he attempts to reach for himself again, desperately needing relief.  
"Uh-uh. That's not a good boy."  
Another smack, this time harder, connects with his ass, and he's unable to stifle the absolutely sinful that comes out of his mouth.  
"Since you can't behave, Gaara, we're going to do this the hard way." Before he can ask any questions, you're off the bed, grabbing a belt. 

"Hands," you demand.  
His eyes are slightly wide, but he doesn't argue as he sits up and puts his hands out in front of him. You secure them together, not tight enough to hurt, just enough to make sure he can't move them, and you sit back onto the bed. Pulling on the belt slightly, you have him lay across your lap, dick in between your thighs, feeling how much he's been leaking.  
"Someone is enjoying himself, huh?" You chuckle slightly, "Good," you hand connecting once again. The sting, coupled with his cock rubbing against your thighs is such an intense feeling to him, "Oh, fuuuck," he moaned loudly.  
Hearing Gaara, your lover, the youngest Kazekage, such an over-polite person, who always seemed so composed, utter those words sends a shiver a pleasure through your body. "Such a dirty word from such a pretty mouth," tsking at him as you reach up and grab ahold of his tongue with your other hand as you spank him yet again. He's no longer able to muffle the noises coming from his lips with your fingers in his mouth.

Your thighs are slick, and he can't tell if it's you, him, or a combination of the two, and that thought is driving him insane as you continue spanking him, causing him to rub against you more. _"Y/N..."_ he moans, saliva dripping from his mouth, as he tries to speak to you. "Yes, baby? What is it?" You ask, releasing his tongue, but not letting up on your smacks.  
"Y/N, I need to cum. Nng- Baby, _My Love. Please, My Love._ " You push your thighs closer, tightening them against him.  
"You're so sexy when you beg."  
_Smack._  
"You want to cum, Lord Kazekage?" He once again groans as his title leaves your lips.  
_Smack._  
"Then cum."  
_Smack._  
"Cum for me, Baby."  
_Smack._

  
Your name was on his tongue, like a prayer. Your words, his cock fucking your slick thighs, the stinging from your smacks, it was all too much for him to take, and he came with a strangled cry, cum coating your thighs, his lower body, and the bed beneath you. After you released his hands, he leaned in, holding your chin, and pressed a loving kiss to your lips.  
"Y/N, you are the best thing in my life. I love you. Thank you."  
"I love you, too, Gaara."


	4. Kinktober Day 4: Facesitting (Miruko x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Characters are aged up, NO MINORS*  
> *Some of the nicknames are inspired by Yagami Yato audios*  
> *I started a day late, so right now I am a day behind. I'm hoping to eventually catch up.*
> 
> *Facesitting*  
> *1 slap*  
> *Mommy kink*

You're laying, completely naked, in Miruko's bed, arms tied above your head. The pro hero, clothing long discarded, is straddling your waist, upper body draped over you.  
"What a good girl," Miruko cooed, stroking your hair, "You love to make me feel good, don't you?"  
"Mhm," you murmured, kissing your way down her neck.  
She pinched one of your nipples hard, "I can't hear you, Baby Carrot. Speak up."  
"A-Ah." You sucked in a sharp breath, relishing the pain and pleasure it brought you. "Yes. God, yes. I love making you feel good!" You struggled against the cuffs, wanting to touch her, to feel more of her, to make her feel good. 

She interlaced her fingers with yours, instantly halting your movements, and kisses you. "Stop struggling, Carrot, or I'll have to make you," she whispers in your ear, causing you to shiver. She kisses you again, pinching your nipple once more, causing you to moan into her mouth. Swallowing your moan, she takes the opportunity to dominate your mouth. Placing one last, chaste, kiss on your lips, she moves her body up towards your face. As she hovered her pussy over your face, you could see just how wet she was, could smell the sweet, musky smell you loved so much. You attempt to lunge forward, reaching for her. "Someone sure is eager, aren't you?" She chuckles, looking down at you with ruby eyes, a smirk on her lips as she pushes you back. 

An impatient whine leaves your lips, "Are you going to sit on my face or not?"  
"Careful there," she purred, finally bringing herself to your mouth, placing her thighs on either side of your head, "If you don't start behaving, I'll have to break you, Carrot."  
She lets out a contented sigh as you lick up her slit, collecting her arousal on your tongue, moaning at her taste.  
"I want to touch you."  
"You want me to unhook you? Is that it? Then I guess you'd better beg mommy to let you go."  
Moaning at her words, you begin to beg, "Please, M-Mommy. Let me go. Let me touch you. Please!"  
"Mmm. Such a good girl for Mommy," she moans as you suck her clit into your mouth, reaching over to untie your hands. Your hands immediately grabbed onto her thighs, looking up at the Goddess riding your face as you stuck your tongue deep inside her. She threw her head back, fingers in your hair, a groan leaving her lips. You reached up, pinching and rolling her nipples in between your fingers as you circle your tongue around her clit, at an excruciatingly slow pace. After a bit, she begins to grind onto your mouth harder, growing impatient, but you keep your pace. You're so turned on by the sight of the woman groaning and squirming above you that you reach down to touch your already dripping slit. She grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls, slapping your cunt with her free hand.

"What did I tell you about behaving, Carrot?" She asked, her tone flooding your body with a mix of fear and even more arousal. "You're not allowed to touch yourself until Mommy cums, understood?"  
You try to speak, but it's muffled by Miruko pressing harder against your mouth. "Y-yes. Yes, Mommy."  
You press your tongue flat against her opening before dipping it inside of her, as she starts to ride your tongue. Licking up her slit once more and sucking her clit into your mouth, you push one finger inside of her, and then another, loving the messy sound it makes.  
Finding that small patch with your fingers, you push up against it as your tongue quickens the abuse to her clit. The sensation causes her to grind harder against your face, her thick thighs tightening around your head as she begins to clamp down tighter on your fingers. 

The room fills with the beautiful sounds of Miruko moaning mixed with the squelching sounds as she drips down your hand.  
"Just like that, Baby Carrot! Yes!"  
Her body starts to shake as she grips your hair tighter. Removing your fingers, you grab both of her thighs, pulling her even closer, to work her through her orgasm as she bucks her hips above you. You lap at her, greedily, as her grip on your hair loosens, and her body relaxes. As she moves off of you, she catches your lips in a kiss, using this momentary distraction to cuff your hands above your head once again. You watch her, confused, as she moves down your body, "Oh, my sweet Baby Carrot, Mommy's not done with you yet."


	5. Day 5: Panties (Shikamaru/Fem! S/O)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Masturbation**  
> **Panties**  
> **Mentions of previous sex**
> 
> *Characters are aged up, NO MINORS*  
> *Some of the nicknames are inspired by Yagami Yato audios*  
> *I started a day late, so right now I am a day behind. I'm hoping to eventually catch up.*

"Damn, I'm already late," She muttered to herself, scrambling around Shikamaru's bedroom, getting ready to leave. 

"I told you," the Nara replied with a yawn, stretching in his bed, but making no move to get up.

"It's your fault, jerk," she said with a chuckle as she walked to the bed. "Okay, I _really_ have to go now," she sighed, kissing the Nara man on the cheek, "My team is probably already waiting for me by the gate."

"Tch, troublesome woman," he smirked, grabbing the back of her head and pulling her in for a quick kiss. "I'll see you in three days." 

* * *

A few hours later, and he was finally ready to get up. Thinking about ways to pass the time, he decided he might as well pick up a bit. As he picked up his pants off the floor, he found something that caught his attention, though. It was a black, silk pair of panties. Specifically HER black, silk panties from last night. As he picked them up, he noticed her dried essence on them and was brought back to last night. He could see her in nothing but these panties; he remembered teasing her wet folds through the fabric with his fingers, his tongue. At that moment, he heard a knock at the front door. With an annoyed groan, he heads to answer the door.

As he goes to unlock the door, he notices that he's still holding the garment in his hand, so he stuffs it in his pocket for the moment. Yanking open the door, he sees his best friend, "Hey Choji, what's up?" 

"Hey, you busy for lunch?"

"Nah, let's go."

* * *

Walking down the streets of Konoha, the Nara shoves his hands in his pockets, surprised to find he had forgotten to take the panties out of his pocket. 

"Hey, Shikamaru, are you okay? Your face looks a little red."

"I'm fine," he said, trying to force his voice into its normal bored tone, still thumbing the silk garment. 

All through lunch, he couldn't seem to focus, mind wandering to the item in his pocket, to the owner of them, and to his own desires. Making an excuse as to why he couldn't hang out with the other man after eating, he heads home. 

_'Once I get home, I'll throw them in the wash, put them away, and that'll be that. I can forget all about them.'_

* * *

His plan failed the minute he arrived home and pulled them out of his pocket, however. He stared at the dried patch on the crotch of the panties, thumb running over it. 

_'This is wrong...right?'_ He wondered, bringing them to his face and inhaling deeply, his cock twitching at her scent. He imagines her squirming on the bed as he buries his face between her legs. As he places the patch in his mouth and sucks on it, he sees himself stuffing his tongue in her twitching cunt and lets out a muffled groan, palming his member through his pants. 

There's a small dark patch forming on his pants as he pulls out his leaking cock and begins stroking it. As he continues to rut into his hand, panties still hanging out of his mouth, he imagines her riding his face, grinding against his mouth. He's been on the edge for a while, but he can't seem to tip over and it hurts. He grunts, aggravated, as he pulls the panties out of his mouth and wraps it around himself. As he pumps his arm, he groans at the sensation of the cool, smooth fabric. He feels like what he's doing is wrong, but he just can't help it. Throwing his head back, he lets out a loud moan, relishing the soft feeling of silk gliding against his cock, coated in his pre-cum. 

_'I'm so glad she's not here. What would she say if she caught me doing this?'_

In his mind, he saw her, eyes wide, mouth opened slightly in shock, blushing at the sight of him thrusting into her dirty underwear. The thought alone was enough to send him over, chanting her name, as he shot ropes of cum into the balled up silk. 


	6. Day 6: Biting (Zora x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **GN!Reader**  
> **Biting**  
> **Tiniest bit of blood**  
> **Dry humping**
> 
> *Characters are aged up, NO MINORS*  
> *Some of the nicknames are inspired by Yagami Yato audios*  
> *I started a day late, so right now I am a day behind. I'm hoping to eventually catch up.*

The Black Bulls base was very rarely a peaceful, quiet spot, something you had ended up loving about the place, that there was hardly a dull day. Walking into the main room of the base, you saw Vanessa sleeping off last night's drinks, Gordon sitting in the corner, writing, and Charmy eating, as usual. Walking past the window, you could see Asta training while Magna threw fireballs at Luck for some reason or another. Every Black Bull was accounted for, in one way or another, except for one. A certain leather-clad redhead was missing, and for that, you were grateful. He had caught your attention early on; it was hard not to pay attention to an appearance and personality that can only serve to call attention to yourself. Eventually, you started to realize that that may not be all there was to the situation. You admired his magic, of course, but you soon noticed that your eyes lingered on him more, appreciating the way he looked, his pranks and teasings made you laugh, and his teeth...Oh, his teeth. A slight blush rising to your cheeks, you once again were thankful the masked man was nowhere to be found. You had planned to simply avoid him for a while, to give yourself time to get over this crush, but apparently, Captain Yami had other plans. Yami had been giving you both a lot of missions together lately and it was not helping you get rid of these feelings. You were jolted out of your thoughts by the front door being kicked open and the man you were hoping to avoid saunters in. Zora Ideale.

* * *

"Ah, Zora. There you are. Get ready, I'm sending you and Y/N out. You only need to make your presence known in a nearby village, so you should only be gone a night or two," Yami took a deep drag from his cigarette, "You leave in 30." 

"Captain, I don't know if-" You're cut off by Yami, grabbing you by the head and lifting you to eye level.

"What was that, Y/N?" He asked, terrifyingly, never breaking eye contact.

"Alright, alright! Jeez..."

"Good." 

* * *

Sauntering down the steps, Zora took a look around, spotting you chatting quietly in the corner with Gordon, who seemed to be showing you something. As he approached, he saw it was a very obviously handmade doll of yourself. Gordon was muttering something to you that Zora couldn't catch.

"Oh, of course I love it! Thanks for showing me, Gordon, you're so sweet!" You handed the doll back to the oddly quiet man, beaming. The scene gave Zora a feeling in his gut that he was all too familiar with, a feeling he continuously tried to push down. 

"Oi, Dumbass, let's get this over with," the redhead drawled, gaining both or your attention. 

Rolling your eyes with a smirk, you got up, waving to Gordon, and walked out the door as Zora followed.

No sooner had the door shut behind you did you collide with something, landing you on your back. Opening your eyes, you found yourself nose to nose with an incredibly red-faced Magna. 

"Uh, hi, Magna. Whatcha doin?" 

"Gaah," he scrambles to get off you, offering you a hand up, "Sorry about that, Y/N." 

"No, worries," you said, waving him off, "You can make it up to me later!" You called out as you continued on your way. 

Before the younger man could say a word, Zora stuffs a stink bug up his nose, "Or not," He says with a high-pitched giggle, as he, too, turns to leave. 

Catching up with you, he slings an arm over you, "You know, if you trained as much as you flirt with fire-face, maybe Yami wouldn't make me babysit you."

"Bite me, slacker," you smirked at him as he let out another high-pitched giggle.

You never took his teasing seriously, in fact, you were one of the few that never seemed bothered by him. He thought at first that Yami kept pairing you two up to torture him, the older man catching on to his feelings quick, but maybe it was because you were one of the few that could handle him. 

_ 'Heh, 'handle me'...'  _

* * *

Arriving at the village a short while later, you find an inn to stay at and proceed to settle in. Walking to Zora's door, you knock, "I'm going to go walk around for a bit. See ya later," without waiting for an answer, you turn to leave. His door swings open, and he steps out, "Let's go, then." 

The village was small, along with the inn you were staying at was a few shops, a small church, a couple of places to eat, and a lot of forested areas. 

"Hm, there's not much here," remarked your leather-clad companion, "All Yami said was to make our presence known?"

"Mm-hm." 

Walking back to the inn, you stop in the dining area, "I think I'm going to get something to eat." You sat down at a table, "Did you...want to stay?" 

Zora hesitated but sat across from you. "You sure your boyfriend won't mind?" He asked sarcastically.

You raised a brow, "Boyfriend?"

"Creepy doll guy. Mumbles."

"Gordon."

"That's what I said."

You started laughing "Gordon's my best friend," you say, trying to catch your breath, "Besides, haven't you noticed how much he likes Grey?" You wiggle your brows at him. 

"But, the doll..."

"Ohh! No, he has them of all of us! I was asking him how he makes them so I could send one home to my little sister." 

"Of all of us...Yeah, that's not creepy," he muttered, leaning back.

The rest of the evening proceeded with a lot of questions, story swapping, the occasional joke, and comfortable silences. You always enjoyed Zora's company he was easy to talk to; there was no need for small talk or to fill the silences.

* * *

The next day went much the same as the previous one. No sign of trouble, no reason to believe anything was going to happen to this village. Stopping at a bush in front of a house to admire the beautiful, black flowers on it, comment to your companion, "I'm really starting to question this mission. I feel like Captain just felt like kicking me out." 

As you started making your way back to the inn, you realize Zora was nowhere to be found. 'Weird,' you thought, sitting down at the same table as last night. Moments later, the man plops down across from you, thrusting something towards you. Looking, you see it's the flowers you were previously looking at, "Here. You liked them, right?" 

"Did-Did you steal these off of that person's bush?"

_ Shrug. _

You snort a laugh as you take them, a slight blush rising to your cheeks.

"Thanks."

Zora takes notice of it; he always thinks you look so cute when you blush. "Are you blushing, Trouble," he comments, slyly, attempting to fluster you more.

"Oh, bite me." 

* * *

Later that night, you toss and turn in your bed. Despite your huge crush on the redhead, you never thought he liked you, but maybe you were wrong? 

_ 'Is it possible he feels the same? No, the flowers were just him being nice...right?' _

Well, there was one way to know for sure. You kicked off the covers and walk to your door, pulling it open, to find him standing at your door. 

"Zora? Is everything okay?"

"I..." he pauses, then presses a kiss to your lips. Pulling away, he softly pushes you back into the room, closing the door behind him. "I like you." 

Your eyes widen slightly, "I like you, too."

"Good." 

His hand reaches up, pulling off his mask, his mouth is once again on yours, tongue mapping every inch of your mouth. His hands trace down the contour of your body as he pulls you, walking backward to the bed. He sits, pulling you down onto his lap, as his hands go to your thighs, bringing you even closer. The friction causes you both to moan softly. You bring a hand up to tangle in his messy hair, tugging lightly, which causes him to accidentally graze his teeth against your bottom lip. The sensation causes you to arch against him, moaning deeply. 

_ 'Oh.' _

The man pauses, for a split second, Zora can't believe the heavenly sound he just heard leave your lips, causing his cock to twitch. He quickly recovers, a sly smirk breaking out on his lips as he gently bites your lip, pulling it slightly. 

"I see now,  _ Trouble.  _ All those times you told me to bite you, you were  _ really _ asking me to bite you, huh?" He places kisses on your ear, whispering,  _ "I can do that," _ as he bites down on the lobe. 

_ "Fuuuck, Zora." _

"My name sounds so pretty when you're moaning it."

He licks a long stripe up your neck before nibbling lightly on it, then sinking his teeth into your shoulder, drawing a little bit of blood, as you hold him close, grinding down. He licks at the wound, soothingly, groaning at the sensation of you grinding against his cock. He flips you onto your back, immediately putting your arms above your head as he continues his assault on your neck as his fingers trace shapes up your sides. Pulling your shirt up slightly, he begins nibbling down your sides, leaving bite marks wherever he can, relishing you moaning and squirming under him. Right before he reaches the place that needs his attention the most, he stops, resting his head on your stomach, caressing your thighs, and lets out a deep sigh. Moving back up to your face, he cups your cheek, kissing you passionately. 

"I have to stop," He breathes out, "I have to stop before I can't. I want to do this right, take it slow." 

You kiss him back, bumping your forehead against his, "I understand."


	7. Day 7: Lingerie (Midnight/Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Lingerie**  
> **Oral**  
> **Whip not used for intended purposes**
> 
> *Characters are aged up, NO MINORS*  
> *Some of the nicknames are inspired by Yagami Yato audios*  
> *I started a day late, so right now I am a day behind. I'm hoping to eventually catch up.*

Hooking your stockings to the garter belt, you stand up and look in the mirror. You looked at the black, strappy, lingerie set you bought specifically to tease Nemuri for her birthday. You weren't normally a lingerie person, but hell, you'd do just about anything for that woman. Slipping on a pair of heels, you walk down the hall to her office. Opening the door, you can tell she's still on a video conference call with the other UA teachers, so you quietly slip in, thankful that the computer is facing away from the door. Seeing the movement, the purple-haired woman looks up over the monitor and freezes slightly. You bite your bottom lip and give her the most innocent look you can conjure up, swaying your hips slightly. Gripping one of the many straps, you snap it against your skin, keeping eye-contact. She narrows her eyes at you slightly as she looks back down, attempting to focus on the call. 

You're not about to be deterred however, stepping back so she can get a better view, you begin rubbing your hands over your chest, nipples hardening under the top. Turning around, you bend over, wiggling your ass. Looking back, you see that she's looking between you and the screen. A small smirk plays on your lips as you pull the panties up tight, letting her see your lips as they start to spill out the sides. You begin toying with the already dampening fabric covering your folds.

You turn back one more, seeing her focus totally on you, biting down on her lip. You saunter over to her, dramatically swaying your hips, and as you get to the desk, you drop to your hands and knees, crawling under. As she looks down at you in shock, you put your finger to your lips.

_ "Shh." _

She was wearing loose shorts, so you simply stuck your hands up the legs, caressing the inside of her thighs with your fingertips. Moving your fingers up to her fold, you feel how wet she is, and you can't help but taste her. As you lick one, long stripe up her pussy, she grabs your hair and roughly pushes your face harder against her. As you wrap your lips around her clit, you push two fingers inside of her, quickly pressing against her g-spot. You can feel her breathing getting erratic along with a few soft moans, but you're amazed at how composed she looks. 

You both seem to be in a race; she's trying to end the video call as quickly as possible, while you're trying to make her come undone before she can end it. She has your hair fisted tightly in her hand, and she's thrusting onto your fingers and mouth. Just as you think you're going to win, her call ends and she cums all over your hand and face. Pulling you up by the hair, she pulls you in for a kiss, tasting herself on your lips.

"That wasn't very nice, Pet," she purred as she stands and walks out of the room. She comes back, seconds later, with rope, "Grab that other chair."

As you do, she places it right next to hers, but out of the view of the computer. Kissing you, she pushes you down on the chair and ties your hands and legs, so you're wide open to her. She begins playing with the top of your stockings with one hand, while the other travels up your body. Grabbing a strap, she pulls and snaps it against your skin, hard, repeating it multiple times as you squirm, soft moans leaving your lips. 

"I really like this outfit, Pet. Did you buy it just for me?" She asks as she reaches in her drawer for her flogger, pulling your panties aside.

"Y-yes," You breathe out, "I thou- _ OHHH, _ " You let out a low, long groan as she pushes the butt of her flogger inside your dripping core. 

She's thrusting it in and out of you, as the room is filled with the sound of your wet hole being fucked by her tool. 

Suddenly, her computer alerts that there is another video call, "I have another meeting, by the way, and since I can't trust you to behave, you're going to stay just like this," she says, accepting the call, still working you over. 


	8. Day 8: Choking (Yami x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Everyone is 18+ NO MINORS**  
> **Choking**  
> **Vaginal fingering**  
> **Mentions being cheated on**

"So, he cheated?" Vanessa asked.

"Yup," you said, ending the word with a pop. 

"Because, according to him, you didn't sleep with him often enough?"

"Yup."

"You ended it?"

"Obviously."

"Good," Vanessa states light-heartedly, taking a sip of her drink, slinging an arm over your shoulders, "He was garbage anyway."

You and a few of the older Black Bulls were sitting in the main room when you decided to vent; you'd caught your (now ex) boyfriend in bed with another woman, something that he'd blamed on you. 

"Let me ask you something," she said, "Out of curiosity, do you think he's wrong about you two not having sex enough?"

Sighing, you take a swig of your drink, looking around to make sure no one was currently listening in, "No. We never really did much, and we only slept together a few times..."

"Do you just not like sex?"

You pause, thinking about your words, "I just don't fully see the appeal in doing something that I get nothing out of."

Arching an eyebrow, she turns to you, "Get nothing out of?" 

"I mean, if I have to get myself off every time anyways, why not just do it myself? I'm better at it, anyway." You mumble out that last part, but she still hears it. You begin venting all your frustrations about your lousy sex life to her: how you never finished, how he didn't care, or try to help you, how you wanted to try new things, but he always made you feel weird for asking. 

"Ohhhh. So he just sucked at sex!" She chuckled, getting a bit too loud for your liking, "Well, that's an easy fix! We'll find you someone who's good." 

* * *

Later that night, you're finally in your room, but you can't sleep. Thinking about Vannessa's words, you wonder if maybe you just had a biased view of sex. One loud knock at your door brought you out of your thoughts. Opening your door, you find Yami standing before you. 

"Captain is something wrong?"

Walking past you into your room, he turns to look at you, taking a drag from his cigarette, "So, I hear your sex life is shit."

Eyes wide, you started to stutter, "T-that was a private conversation!"

"Then don't have it in a public place, Dumbass."

Gaze on the floor, a light blush stains your cheeks and the tips of your ears, you remain silent. 

"Anyway, I have an offer. I can help you with that."

Gawking at him, you're absolutely sure you misheard him. 

"U-uh...I..."

"Alright, alright, don't make it weird.," Yami sits on your bed, stomping out his cigarette on your floor, "It isn't a big deal. I won't do anything you don't agree to, and it only goes as far as you want. You just want it one time? Fine. Want to be fuck buddies? Okay. You want something more, an actual 'us'? I'm okay with that, too. You want something in particular? Just say so." 

Taking in his words, you carefully consider his offer. It wasn't like you never thought about it but...

"I'm not looking for a pity fuck," you say, looking him in the eye.

"If I didn't want this, I wouldn't be here, don't worry." 

Closing the gap between you two you whisper, _ "Okay." _

* * *

He takes your hand and has you sit on the bed between his legs, facing away from him. Pulling off your shirt, he lets out a low chuckle, "You answered your door in just a shirt and underwear?"

"I thought it was an emergency! I-is  _ now _ really the time to talk abou-," your words are cut off as a small gasp leaves your lips when his fingers gently graze your nipples. As his hands explore your exposed skin, and his lips and tongue are on your neck, you being shivering. He begins rubbing up and down your folds, feeling how damp the fabric is already, moving it to the side.

_ "Are you sure?" _ He whispers in your ear.

_ "I'm sure." _

He plunges one finger into your pussy as his thumb rubs small circles on your clit and your back arches into him as you moan.

_ "Shit, Yami." _

Slipping another finger in, he groans slightly, "Fuck, you feel amazing." He wanted to take you then and there, but this was about you right now. 

As he picks up his speed slightly, your moans begin to get louder.

"Y/N, as much as I love these sounds, I don't need the other shits here knowing my business. If you can't be quiet, I'll have to choke you." As he says this, he feels you clench. Dragging his fingers across your throat he asks, "Is that what you want? You want me to choke you?" 

You nod, fervently.

"I need you to actually say it, Y/N."

"Yes, yes. I want you to choke me, Captain!"

A noise of appreciation rumbles in his chest as he lightly grips your neck, making you clench again. 

You're a squirming, moaning mess as you grab at the hand around your neck, "H-harder. P-please," you pant out. 

As he squeezes tighter, you come undone, his fingers continuing to work you through your orgasm. Your body, gleaming with sweat, goes slack against him. He leans you both back to lay on the bed, lighting another cigarette. 

"Damn," you sigh. 

"Figured you'd like that. Tomorrow though? I'm fucking you until you can't walk," He says with a shrug. 


	9. Day 9: Toys (Bakugo ft. Hatsume)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters are aged up (NO MINORS)**  
> **Restraints**  
> **Toys**  
> **Anal penetration**  
> *Nipple play**  
> **Overstimulation**  
> **This was inspired by artwork by the very talented @helunar1 on Twitter**

"I don't know it's just not doing it for me anymore, Shitty Hair," Bakugo said, voice uncharacteristically quiet.

"Dude, just buy a fleshlight or something. I can go with you to find one!" Kirishima meant well, but the conversation was starting to irritate the blonde, even more than he already was, and the redhead's apparent lack of volume control was not helping one bit. Being a Pro Hero was incredibly stressful. The way Bakugo would deal with it was to either hit something or jack-off. Lately, however, his hand just wasn't cutting it. Sure, he could easily pick up someone, and at times, he did, but he didn't need the dead weight that comes with someone getting attached and expecting a relationship. He didn't need someone dragging him down when he was trying to become the number one hero.

"Just shut up about it already," Bakugo growled, looking around the workshop, "I don't need that creepy extra hearing us."

"Too late," came a voice from right behind them, startling them. 

"Hey, Hatsume! How's it going?" Kirishima said, turning around.

"Not bad, Red Riot, not bad. Here for your new babies?"

"You know it!" The enthusiastic man gave a thumbs up.

As the pink-haired woman turned to grab the items, she called over her shoulder, "If you're in the market for some 'stress relief' one of my babies would be perfect for you, Bakugo." 

"What the hell are you talking about, you damn weirdo?!" 

"A new, top of the line, innovated adult lifestyle product, made by yours truly!" She exclaimed with a wink.

"You better not be fucking hitting on me, you extra!" 

She chuckled at his outburst as she walked back to the men, handing Kirishima a large box, "No worries, you're not my type. Offer still stands, though. If you're interested, stick around after Red Riot here leaves. Unless you  _ want _ him to stay? I won't judge."

"...I mean, I kind of want to know what it is..." Kirishima started.

"FUCK NO! Get going, Idiot!"

* * *

This is how Bakugo found himself naked in the back room of Mei's workshop. 

_ 'What the hell did I agree to?' _

Mei walks in and out of the room, setting something up that looks suspiciously like a torture device, along with something covered with a sheet. 

_ "It's reeeady!"  _ She calls out in a sing-song voice, turning to the man. "So, can you get hard or...?"

"Y-yes I can get hard! What kind of dumbass question is that?!" 

Putting her hands up in front of her, she tries to diffuse the situation, "Okay, okay. I just needed to know. So why don't you go ahead and do that, then come over here."

Reaching down, he begins rubbing his cock, coaxing it to half-erect, then proceeding to pump his arm until completely hard. As he walked over, Mei motioned to lay on a mat she had set up, so he did. Securing his arms behind his back, and cuffing his up and open, she attaches a sleeve around his cock, and suction devices to his nipples, explaining as she goes. "The sleeve vibrates, and these produce a sucking sensation on the nipples! And this..." She cuts off, pushing the last piece towards him, "Stimulates the prostate!" 

"Wait, what?"

Taking off the sheet with a flourish, she produces a sex machine with a dildo already attached to the end, which she lubes up. Flipping the switch to turn it all on, she says, "So you enjoy, I'll be back in a bit," and walks out, shutting the door behind her.

He realizes the embarrassing position he's in, and his face flushes as he realizes it turns him on. His nipples immediately harden from the gentle sucking and soft vibrating. He whimpers, slightly, as he feels the dildo pressing against his hole and slowly enters him. As it fills him, stopping once it's to the hilt, he begins rocking his hips back and forth, trying to find more stimulation. After what feels like a painful amount of time, it begins to move, thrusting inside, perfectly pushing up against that spot. He noticed the sucking on his nipples started to increase, and the sleeve began vibrating faster, making his hips buck as he tried to stifle the moans. Humping the air, trying to find some friction for his painfully hard, leaking cock, to no avail. He was stuck in the position, forced to just lay there and let the machine please him. Breaking out in a sweat as he feels the coil in his belly start to tighten in a way that it hasn't in so long.

_ 'Oh God, I'm gonna cum. Fuck, I need to cum.'  _

The machines increase a little more and it finally pushes him over the edge he so desperately needs. He yells as his hips, once again, unconsciously buck, as he sprays ropes of hot cum onto his stomach, the machine fucking him through it. As he begins to come down from his high, he feels the coil begin to tighten again, and he realizes he has no way to turn off the machine. 

* * *

An hour later, Mei comes bounding into the room, "Sorry about that! I lost track of time and- Oh." She stops at the sight in front of her. Bakugo's body is completely limp. His face is flushed, he has tears and drool rolling down his face, his mouth open, tongue hanging out, and his body is covered in sweat and cum. Suddenly a scream rips through him as he bucks again, but nothing comes out. 

"No more. Please. I can't cum anymore!" 


	10. Prompt 9: First Time (Magna Swing x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **First time**
> 
> **Language?**
> 
> **Fluff with smut?**

Sitting at the dining table inside the Vermillion Estate with your siblings, you were unable to keep your mind from wandering. Noticing that you hadn't touched most of your food, Feugoleon cleared his throat, catching your attention.

"I understand that this may not be a setting in which you are comfortable with, but I do appreciate you coming. I had not realized that the food might not be to your liking..."

"Oh! Um, no, no. The food is excellent, I just...I have some stuff on my mind."

"I told him it was too fancy for a damn family meal," Mereoleona replied, "But he just wouldn't listen." 

Sitting up even straighter, the prim man bristled, "It's been far too long since we were all able to sit down together. This is a special occasion!"

As the two older siblings argued, the youngest of the four looked at her apologetically, "Well, that didn't take long," He said with a lopsided grin.

Giggling, you looked back at the two arguing fondly, "It has been a while, hasn't it, Leopold?"

The wild-haired boy nodded, chuckling slightly, "They won't tell you, but they both went all out for this; making sure we were all available, brother pestered the cook nonstop to make sure the food was just so, and of course, big sis made sure to let him know he'd make you too uncomfortable with all of this." 

"I missed this."

* * *

The rest of the dinner was pretty calm, with the four swapping stories of their latest exploits and a few laughs. 

"Well," your younger brother said, with a satisfied sigh, "I"m going to head out. Can't get stronger by just sitting here." Hugging you, he stood and tramped out of the room, waving over his shoulders. Before disappearing from the room, he called over his shoulder, "Promise we'll do this again sooner!" 

No sooner was he gone did Mereoleona stand and retrieve a bottle of liquor and three glasses from the other room, setting them on the table with a slight  _ thud.  _

"So," she huffed, plopping down into her seat, as Fuegoleon poured you each a glass, "How are things with your little delinquent lover-boy?" 

Raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow at you, the copper-haired man passed the glass to you, "Delinquent... _ lover-boy? _ " 

"His name is  _ Magna _ . I feel like I've told you that already, Mereo-Nee-Chan."

Barking out a laugh, the loud woman took a swig of her drink, "I can't be expected to remember everyone's names, can I?" 

You sigh, taking a sip from your glass. 

"But," She says, "If he's that important to you, I guess I'll try to remember the twerp's name."

You shoot her a grateful smile, before turning your attention back to your older brother. "He's the other fire magic-user in the Black Bulls."

"Ah, yes. The...loud young man in the sunglasses, correct? I had heard you two were...close."

"Keeping tabs on me, Fueggy-Nii-San?" You questioned, snorting out a laugh. 

Straightening his blouse and clearing his throat, he met your eyes, "I may just be your half-brother, but you are still my little sister, and your well-being is important to me."

Family is family, Nii-San. I love you all, too, so let's drop the 'half-sibling' thing, shall we?" You said as you reached across, putting your hand on his with a smile. 

_ "Anyways,"  _ the other female stated, a toothy grin on her face, "Before things get too soft, let's get back to the question. How are things?"

"I mean...things are alright with us, I think."

"You think?" She asked, raising an unruly eyebrow, "They either are or aren't."

"Has he done something to cause you discomfort or displeasure?" The seemingly austere man across from you asked, an icy edge beginning to enter his voice. 

"No, no, no. He hasn't done anything," You reply quickly.  _ "That's the problem,"  _ You add under your breath as you finish off your glass. 

"Okay, that's it," Your sister reaches over, refilling your glass, "Spill." 

"Yes, please know you can tell us anything."

"Okay, but remember, you asked for this," You say, taking a large swig of your drink. "My boyfriend won't touch me! Sure, he'll hold my hand, he'll hug me, we've even kissed, but that's it! Last night, I actually got him to make out with me, but once it looked like things were going somewhere, he left. He just...left." 

The two stared at their younger sister, not sure how to respond to her outburst. 

"Well, I-I am unsure what to do with that information," Fuegoleon remarked, taking a voracious gulp from his glass. 

* * *

A week had passed since that conversation, but Mereoleona hadn't stopped thinking about it. This fact is what led to the current situation as both older Vermillion siblings approached the Black Bulls base, both radiating different energy. While she oozed confident determination, Fuegoleon, though stone-faced and polished as always, radiated a somewhat more uncomfortable energy than usual. As he stopped at the door, fist raised to knock, the fierce woman simply slammed open the door and marched in. From the couch, Yami sighed, turning the page of his newspaper, "This isn't your base." 

Neglecting pleasantries, she stated, "We're looking for your fire-twerp."

"You're sister isn't here. Mission."

"Magna Swing, we'd like to speak with Magna Swing," Fuegoleon said with a sign.

At just that moment, Magna came around the corner, catching a glimpse of who was looking for him, "Someone looking for-Nope. Couldn't be me. Cool, see ya guys!" As he tried to make a swift getaway, he felt one of Mereoleona's fiery paws latch onto his head. "Dammit, what the hell?! Let go of me," The bespectacled man screamed, flailing about, "I didn't do anything!" 

Dropping him in front of the eldest Vermillion siblings, their eyes boring into him, an intimidating presence just rolling off of them in waves. 

"I bet they're here to kick your ass for dating their baby sister, dumbass," Yami said in a disinterested tone, eyes never leaving his paper. 

Turning back to them, a determined gleam in his eye, "I see what this is. I'm just a commoner, so you think I'm not good enough?" He jabbed a finger at them indignantly. "Well, just so  ** you ** know-" His rant was cut off by Mereoleona pinching his sharp nose in between her fingers. Leaning in close, an unsettling smile on her lips, she let out a short, gruff laugh, "You know? I kinda like you, kid." 

With an exasperated sigh, Fuegoleon put his face in his hand, "That is  ** not  ** what we are here for, although I might almost prefer it to why we are actually here." 

* * *

You arrived back at the hide-out after your mission days later, finding it quiet and seemingly empty. You set your things in your room, then step into the shower to clean off all the grime from your travels. Your mind strays to your short-tempered boyfriend, whom you assume is on a mission. You came to the conclusion days ago that maybe the fact that you're half royal was too much for someone who had zero patience for royals and their bullshit. You figured that's why he didn't let things go further physically and that he would probably be ending things soon. You hadn't told him this, but you were sure that you were in love with him, so the thought of you not being enough hurt. Wrapping your towel around yourself, you walk into your room and yelp in surprise. "M-Magna?!" 

"Oh damn. Oh shit. I'm sorry! I didn't realize! I'll just...look over here. " The man jumped up from your floor, turning to face the wall. 

"Yeah...wouldn't want your eyes to bleed," You stated with a wry chuckle.

_ "Not where I'm worried about blood pooling..."  _ Magna muttered under his breath so you wouldn't hear. 

_ 'I'm not going to be able to get that sight out of my head. Gotta stop thinking about it. Don't think about it, don't think about it.' _

"Okay, all clear," You said, "You can turn back around."

As he turned, you took in the area he had been sitting, finding two plates of food on a blanket. 

"I thought you might be hungry," He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. You couldn't help but smile softly at the gesture as you sat. 

You both started eating in silence; you could tell he wanted to talk, so you waited. Taking a deep breath, he placed his hands in his lap. "I think we should talk." 

"Okay," You replied, refusing to look at him. You felt your chest tighten, sadness creeping in.

"I'm so sorry...I had no idea I made you feel so unwanted." 

"Huh?" Your gaze shot to him, surprised, finally taking in the sight of him; his hair was messier than it normally was, and he didn't have his sunglasses on as he stared at you, remorse written clearly on his face.

"Um, you're brother and sister came by...They wanted to have a talk with me about how you were feeling."

"Oh, God. Oh my God, this is mortifying," You covered your face with your hands, unable to look at him any longer. "Just please stop," You lamented, laying back onto your floor, "I understand you don't want me. Let's just leave it at this, okay? We both walk away and pretend it never happened." 

You hear him stand and slowly walk to you, standing above you for a minute before finally sitting down so close that you can feel his body heat. 

"I  ** do ** want you. I have for a while. It's just, I've never been this close to anyone, never let anyone in like this, and I didn't want to rush things." He brought one of your hands away from your face, placing a gentle kiss on your wrist. "You have no idea how hard it is to hold back." Leaning over your body, he pressed his nose to yours, "Besides," He lowered his voice, "I know you're inexperienced, wouldn't wanna scare you off." He chuckles as you smack his chest, "You're a virgin, too, you delinquent!"

"No need to be rude!" He laughed, grabbing both your hands and placing them above your head. Noticing the position you're in, a sweet blush dances across your cheeks, giving away just how innocent you were. Magna feels an all too familiar feeling stirring as he leans in and places a kiss on your lips, hand coming down to cup your cheek. As he pulls away, you grab his shirt, bringing him in for another kiss, causing him to gasp slightly in surprise. You took that opportunity to slip your tongue into his mouth. He lays back onto his side, bringing you with him, pulling you close. As his hands began to roam your sides, a small moan escapes your lips. You hook one leg over his, circling your arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. Feeling the tightness in his pants, he pulls away slightly, eyes searching your face, memorizing this moment as though afraid he'd miss something. 

Giving him a soft smile, you stroke his cheek, "If you don't want-"

He places a finger to your lips, quieting you. 

"I've never wanted, never needed someone the way I need you. But," He breathed, "I need you to tell me that you want this, too."

"I do. I want this, I want you." 

He placed another soft kiss to your lips before pulling away more, discarding his shirt, and removing your clothing, slowly, kissing each newly exposed bit of skin. 

"Shit," He whispered, taking in every inch of your body, "Who gave you the right to look this fucking perfect?" He leaned back over you, mouth latching on to your neck, as his fingers trailed down to the apex between your legs. His fingers were somewhat clumsy and inexperienced, but he watched your expressions, determined to please you. Emboldened by the new sensations, you reach down, cupping him through his pants, and all Magna could do was bite down on the area where your neck and shoulder meet to muffle his groan. Your grip tightens lightly as you feel one of his fingers slip in, then another, causing your back to arch off the floor. Spurred on by your noises of approbation, he uses his thumb to continue working the small nub, bucking into your hand. You feel the pressure tightening in your belly as you grab his hand, stopping him. He stalls his movements, a questioning look on his face.

"I want you. I want to cum with you inside me," You panted. 

He stared at you for a moment, dumbstruck as he took in your words, before finally removing his pants. Gripping his engorged member and lining up with you, rubbing against your slit a little, he looked at you, clearly struggling to keep calm, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm so sure."

Inhaling through his teeth, he slid in slowly, giving you time to adjust. It stung a bit at first as tears pricked your eyes, but once he was fully in, that pain gave way to pleasure. Rutting against him, you urged him to move, bringing him in for an urgent kiss. Hands grasping at each other, lips and tongues seeking out any bare skin they could reach, you both moved together, clumsily at first but quickly finding a rhythm. 

* * *

Magna wasn't sure how long you both had been at it, but he knew with you sweating and writhing beneath him, his name falling from your lips, he wouldn't last much longer. Reaching between the two of you, he sought out that small button once more, timing his ministrations with his thrusts. Digging your nails into his back, you felt the warm rush of pleasure suddenly rip through you with a soundless scream. He couldn't handle your body contracting, squeezing around him, and his own climax soon followed. 

Rolling onto his back, he pulls you in close, arms wrapping around you. "Your big brother is going to kill me for this, isn't he?"

"Is-is that really what you're thinking about right now?" You ask, astounded. 

"Was just think how unbelievably worth it it'd be," He grumbled, placing a kiss on your temple. 


End file.
